Trial and Error
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Takeru has fallen in love with Taichi. He plans to let Taichi know, but Daisuke has other plans for the blonde boy... Please R&R! This is my first fic! Now complete! Contains Daikeru, Taiker & Taito.
1. Confessions and Confusion

**Summary:Takeru is in love with Taichi, but things keep going wrong. Daisuke knows about Takeru's crush, but he has his own plans for the cute little blonde...**

**WARNINGS: Rated M for language, and lemon yaoi (boyxboy) If you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters, or a toaster.**

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Takeru Takaishi. I live in Odaiba, in Japan, and i have a terrible secret. I'm gay. And to make matters worse, I'm in love with my ex-girlfriends brother. Ever since our adventure in the Digital World, everyone thought I would end up with Hikari, which I did, but only to hide the truth of how I felt about her older brother, Taichi. When we returned to the real world, Hikari and I got together, but it was short lived. Within a few short months, I couldn't stand having to fake it anymore, and I decided to call it quits, but I never found the courage to tell Taichi the truth. Courage was his crest, not mine. But I want him to know, and I'm going to tell him today.

I was standing outside the Yagami residence, one hand raised and about to knock, when the door flew open and Taichi came out.

"Hey, Takeru, you looking for Hikari?" He asked in his sweet voice. I blushed deeply, turning my face to hide it.

_-Why would I want to talk to __her__?.-_

"Actually, I'm here to see you, Tai-chan" I said in a small voice.

"Well, I have to go meet Sora and Yamato now, could we do this later?"

"Sure," I say in a falsely cheery voice, and he ran off. I sighed. I turned and walked down the stairs of his apartment building, feeling sad, yet oddly relieved that I could put it off for a little longer.

I went home, feeling more miserable with every step I took. Walking into the apartment i share with my mom, i called Daisuke. Right now I needed someone to talk to, and he knew about my secret crush. Within fifteen minutes, Daisuke was there. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and nuzzled into my chest. "Are you okay Keru-chan?"

"I think so, Dai-chan. I just feel like it's completely hopeless."

"It's not. You love him, so everything will be fine. Trust me." Daisuke's self assurance and naive outlook were comforting in these times.

"I know what will cheer you up," he said with a mischivious smirk. He reached up and pressed his lips to mine in a firm kiss. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment.

"Daisuke, you know I'm in love with Taichi." I said.

"Yeah, but I never asked you to love me, Keru." and he kissed me again, grinding his body against mine. He slipped his hand under my shorts and began to massage my growing manhood, increasing the speed with every stroke. I moaned softly, and nibbled on his lower lip. Pulling our shirts off, i pushed him onto the floor and began to rain kisses all over his body. I yanked his pants and boxers off and slowly licked the length of his hard member, tasting his precum. I dripped my head and took him completely into my mouth, making him moan in pleasure as his hips buckled. I sucked harder, making him pant loudly as his hands roamed mmy back. I could feel that he was close, and within moments he shot his warm juices into my mouth. I swallowed it with a grin, then flipped him onto his stomach. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and lubricated them, then slid a finger into his tight entrance. He gasped in pain, but urged me to continue. i slipped another finger inside of him and continued to work my way into him. When I saw that he was ready, I placed my erection at his entrance and slowly, almost teasingly pushed myself into him, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I began at a slow pace, easing myself back and forth with moaned, until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Harder, Takeru!" he shouted, and I obliged by thrusting hard into him. I hit his prostate, and he screamed in pleasure. I grapsed his cock and pumped it hard with my fist, thanking the heavens that my mom wasn't home because of the way he was screaming. Losing control, I gave one last thrust and came deep inside him, and he sprayed his juices over the floor. We collaspsed against each other, arms wrapped around each others waists and hands running through each others hair.

The front door slammed. "Take-chan, I'm home!" called my mother.

"Shit! We better get dressed!" I hissed from between clenched teeth. We scrambled into our clothing and quickly turned my Playstation on to make it look like we were only playing games.

I looked up at Daisuke, who was still grinning in a dazed kind of way and sighed. I had to talk to Taichi, but now it seemed even more impossible.

For the next two weeks, I avoided any contact with Taichi. I found excuses to not join the group when they went out, and I stayed clear of his apartment building. I spent more time with my brother Yamato and our father in their home, rather than face the possibility of bumping into Taichi on the street. He had tried to corner me several times already to get me to tell him why I wanted to talk to him, and it was only by sheer luck that I managed to escape him.

"What's wrong, Keru-chan?" Yamato asked me on afternoon.

"It's nothing," I replied with a blush. _-He would never understand-_

"Come on T.K. tell me what the problem is."

"I'm in love with someone," I mumbled, "And he doesn't even know it."

"Wait, did you just say 'he'?"

_-­Shit-_

"Well, the truth is, Yama-chan, I'm gay."

He just sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word, but when he did speak, he chose to comfort me rather than spurn me.

"It's okay Takeru. There's nothing wrong with that. No matter what, you'll always be my little brother"

"Thanks Yama. It means alot." I whispered.

"So who is the lucky guy? Daisuke?"

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed. "Not him!"

Yamato looked at his broter and pondered who this mysterious person could be.

"Is it Taichi?" he asked.

I blushed deeply, unable to say a word.

Yamato just sighed. "Well, we'll have to see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, I walked along the corridors during recess, not wanting to be around the others, when he saw Taichi coming up the same corridor from the opposite side. I quickly darted into an unused classroom and prayed that Taichi hadn't seen me. No such luck.

"Keru-chan?" It was my beloved Taichi's voice. He opened the door before I could find a suitable place to hide.

_-Fuck-_

"Oh, hey Taichi," I said as if I only just noticed him.

"Why are you avoiding me, Takeru?" He inquired in a slightly hurt tone.

"I'm not, Tai-chan..." I whispered unconvincingly. He moved toward me, closing the door behind him as he came.

"We need to talk." he said. I sat down on the teachers desk, waiting for him to speak again.

"You came to my apartment saying you wanted to talk to me, and then avoided me for two weeks. Why?"

I didn't say anything, I just stared at my feet. My thoat felt constricted, and a blush was creeping up my cheeks.

"Why did you want to talk to me, T.K.?" He asked quietly.

"Taichi - " I stammered, not knowing what to say to him, "I - I'm in love with you. I've loved you for a long time, but never had the courage to tell you." I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. Instead, I feel a hand on my cheek, and I look at him.

"Really Take-chan?" he asked, with an odd kind of plea in his eyes.

"Yes." I said softly. And without warning, he pressed his lips to mine in a deep kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was the best I had ever felt. Then he pulled away, and, with a wide grin, walked from the classroom. I sat there for a moment longer, feeling completely dazed and wondering if I had been dreaming, but then the school bell rang, and I had to run to class.

I sat in my algebra class, not listening to the teacher. All I could think about was Taichi. I couldn't wait for school to end, so I could find him. I desperately wanted to continue what he had started. I was still in slight shock, not believing what had happened... Taichi had kissed me... _he _kissed _me!_.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, I bolted from the classroom and into the courtyard. I stood there foolishly, waiting for any sign of Taichi. Surely he would seek me out, want to talk about what happened? Surely he was as confused as I was? So I sttod there, and I waited. As the school emptied around me, all of my hope died, until I was the only one there and I felt my heart break. I turned around and ran home, fighting the wave of misery building up indide my chest. When I got home, I went to my bedroom and slammed the door. Almost immediately, a false hope that Taichi might call began to manifest. I sat by the phone for hours, just staring at it. Finally, I dozed off with my head against a table.

_RING! RING! _

I jolted out of sleep and grabbed the phone. "Moushi moushi, Takeru speaking." I said in a hopeful tone.

"Hey T.K. It's Daisuke!"

My heart turned to stone.

"Oh, hey Dai, whats up?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

"Not much, I was wondering if you could come roud to my place this weekend?"

"Sure thing Dai-chan." I replied, then hung up.

I went to school the next day, but I was sure that Taichi would still be avoiding me. So it was quite a surprize when he came up to me and dragged me off to a secluded area.

"Taichi, I -" I began, but he smiled and put his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to roam inside my mouth, feeling its warmth.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, both of us grinning foolishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner Keru-chan, I was really busy busy yesterday." Taichi said.

"It's okay Tai-chan, at least I saw you now."

Taichi smiled at me as the bell for class rang. He ruffled my hair, and and gave me a quick peck on the lips before we left.

That day passed in a haze of daydreams. All I could think about was Taichi. I could still feel his lips pressed against mine, feel the proximity of his warm body. After school, I met up with him again, and after another breath taking kiss, he promised to call me later that day. I wandered off to go see Yamato, wanting to tell him the good news. I slipped my key into the door of his apartment and opened it. It was unnaturally quiet in the place. I walked in cautiously, carefull not to make a sound. Then I heard it. A muffled laugh from Yamato's room.

I walked slowly towards it, seeing that the door was open. I peered inside, and felt myself die. Yamato and Taichi were curled up on the bed together, each of them naked, touching each others bodies. Taichi ran his tongue across Yamato's chest. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I just stared as my brother and my boyfriend began having sex. A slight sob escaped my lips, and they both looked up at me, Yamato looking stunned and Taichi looking mortified.

"Takeru -" Taichi said, but in an instant I had spun around and ran through the door, slamming it behind me.

The tears were coming thick and fast now, pouring down my face as I ran. I got home and flung myself onto my bed, screaming my misery. How could Taichi do this to me? How could my own brother do this?

I don't know how long I cryied for before I fell into the peaceful oblivion of sleep, but the next thing I knew, it was morning again. And i hated it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Poor Takeru. Just when he found love, things turned against him. What will he do now?

Please review if you want more of this story. And let me know what you want to happen next!!

Should Taichi and Takeru still be together?

Will Takeru fall into the arms of Daisuke for support?

Will Taichi and Yamato continue their fling?

REVIEW!! Vote for Taikeru, Daikeru, or Taito!

Cookies to all reviewers!


	2. Friendship taken further

**Summary: After walking in on his brother and boyfriend, what will Takeru do? Can he forgive the boy he loves?**

**Warnings: If you're on chapter two, you already know. Yaoi and Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. All I own is a possessed cat that forces me to write fanfics. /cry**

A/N Cookies to everyone that reviewed! Thanks alot guys!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I only noticed them when it was too late! Gomenasai!

This chapter will have more Daikeru (sorry, out voted! ) but theres still hope for Taikeru later! Will also have Koumi!

**_Chapter 2_**

Morning. Time to go back to school. But I didn't think I could face my friends, least of all Taichi. And Yamato... I hated him more than anything at that moment.

I waited quietly until I heard my mother leave the house, then called Daisuke. I needed someone, anyone, to talk to.

""Hey Dai." I said when he picked up the phone.

"Takeru? Why are you calling? I'll see you pretty soon at school." He sounded confused.

"I'm not going today..."

"What happened T.K.? He asked, concern in his voice.

"Its Taichi.." I replied, feeling the tears start to burn my eyes again. -_Dammit_-

"What did he do Take-chan?"

"He - he slept with my brother, right after kissing me! He used me!"

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Yeah, after school."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

I hung up. I very nearly threw the phone at the wall out of fustration, but stopped myself. Instead, I made my way to the kitchen and made some breakfast for myself, and flicked the T.V. on.

I sat there, feeling completely hollow. I couldn't think. I could barely breath. -_How could he?_-

My cellphone rang, and I answered it.

It was Yamato.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked savagely.

"Takeru, I'm sorry - " He began, but I cut across him.

"You're _sorry? _Oh yes, that helps alot_ Ishida_. That makes _everything _a whole lot better, doesn't it?"

"Takeru, I'm trying to apologize to you! I realize that what I did was wrong - "

"Good!" I yelled, "Now fuck off. I'm busy."

I slammed the phone down. I was breathing heavily now, but it felt good to scream at my so-called brother. I stared at the phone, as if to dare him to call again, but he didn't.

I stared blankly at the television, hoping to mae sense of what I was feeling. -_Do I still love him?_- I asked myself. Yes, I did. -_But can I forgive him?_- Maybe.

I sighed. Feeling very confused, I made myself a strong cup of coffee and and read through a magazine, not paying much attention to what I was seeing.

Then my cellphone rang for a second time.

"Moushi moushi?" I answered.

"Hello Takeru," It was a very sad sounding Taichi.

I remained silent. I wasn't going to say a word to him.

Realizing this, he stammered, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Keru-chan. You didn't deserve that."

Still, I didn't reply.

"I still love you." He whispered, and I felt my defenses begin to crumble. "I always will T.K. I just hope you can forgive me someday."

"We'll have to wait and see," I replied, my voice thick with emotion, "I still love you too, but I can't just act like nothing happened."

A moment of silence. "I understand that." He said, "I understand. What I did - " A sigh. "I'm sorry. I hope we can fix this."

"Right." I said, fighting the tears that welled up in my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, I decided to go for a walk in the park and get some fresh air. I sat on the park bench for a while, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

I thought about all those times in the Digital World when I had had close contact with Taichi. But I was still a child back then. After Apocylamon, we returned to the real world, and eventually settled down, but after a few years we went back again, this time with a few new Digidestined, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. Then we met Ken. We defeated MaloMyotismon, and everything went back to normal, but now I started to have feelings for Taichi. Rather than face these new feelings, I dated Hikari. But, as I said before, that didn't last long. Then I slept with Daisuke. That was a surprise for me; It felt good to hold Daisuke, and a part of me wnated to feel him up against me again. Then, I told Taichi how I felt, and he kissed me, but shortly after I found him having sex with my brother...

I swore loudly. My own brother... I stood up and made my way back home, fuming about Yamato and his stupidity.

I turned the shower on, and began to strip off my clothing, tossing it uncerimoniously around the bathroom. I climbed into the shower, feeling the warm water run over my skin. I thought about What had happened with Daisuke, remembering how he looked as I drove myself into him. Just the memory of it made me hard, thinking about that wonderful feeling I had with him. I reached down, grasped myself...

After a few minutes, I stood panting in the shower, feeling slightly guilty for thinking of Daisuke instead of Taichi. I toweled myself dry and got dressed. Daisuke would be there at any moment, and I needed to make sure I was calm. I didn't want to end up in bed with him.

-_Are you sure about that?_- A small voice in my head, probably my conscience, asked quietly. Dammit. I guess i _did _want Daisuke again, but I needed to control that urge if I was ever going to fix things with Taichi.

When Daisuke got there, I cried on his shoulder for a while before pulling myself together.

"So, anything new happen in school?" I asked him, not wanting to discuss Taichi or my idiot brother.

Daisuke broke down into giggles. "Yeah, something happened alright!"

"Really?" I asked curiously

"Miyako caught Koushiro and Mimi having sex in a classroom."

"Holy - " I gasped, "Are you serious? Koushiro and Mimi?" When he nodded, still giggling, I burst out laughing.

"They seem really happy together. Though a little embarrassed at the moment" He told me.

"Thats good." I said, thinking of my own relationship and how wrong it went.

Daisuke seemed to notice, and he placed his hand on mine.

"It'll be okay Takeru." He whispered. My heart skipped a beat when he touched me, and I felt like I wanted to jump on him right there in the lounge. My breathing became heavier, and my voice suddenly became deeper, more mature. "I don't really care right about him right now." I purred. I leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his, almost asking for permission to continue. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against him, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, letting his warm tongue inside. My hands were touching him, trying to feel every inch of his soft skin.

He tugged at my shirt, pulling it halfway up my body, carressing my chest. In that instant, I didn't care about Taichi. He had hurt me, and I needed to feel secure, even if it was in the arms of another man.

Before we could go too far, I heard my mother arrive home. I quickly pulled away from Daisuke with a deep blush, pushing my shirt back down.

"Hello darling," my mother said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She ruffled Daisuke's already messy hair. "Hello Daisuke."

"Hello Ms. Takaishi." Daisuke greeted cheerily. And why not, he'd just been making out with someone.

"Will you be sleeping over tonight?" My mother asked him. It was Friday. Daisuke looked over at me.

"Sure, that sounds great!" I said, and he knew I was thinking about what had just happened.

"That'll be nice Ms. Takaishi. I'll call my mom." Daisuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, we sat and played video games together, each of us lost in out own thoughts. I had phoned Mimi earlier to congradulate her for hooking up with Koushiro. She was incredibly giddy about it. I called Koushiro too, but I could almost feel the heat of his blushing through the phone. He just stammered, making me laugh.

Daisuke rolled onto his back, brushing a hand across my side in a seemingly accidental manner. I blush softly, making him grin.

"Not now Dai." I whispered, and he pretended to look hurt.

After dinner, we returned to my bedroom and spoke about random things. I got up to go take a shower, teasingly sliding a hand over Daisuke's shoulder as I left. As I closed the bathroom door, I heard the phone ring, but I wasn't concerned. It was probably Yamato, hoping I had calmed down. I turned the shower on and undressed quickly, getting into the small shower. I stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the sound of the water falling. I reached across for the shampoo, when I heard the bathroom door open. Daisuke opened the shower door, standing there completely naked, then stepped inside to join me, his groin touching my hip as squeezed into the cramped space.

Without thinking, I pulled him to me and began to kiss him deeply. He moaned soflty into my mouth, one hand holding my back and the other on my ass. My hand slid down his body to his half erect groin, Cupping it gently and stroking it. He shuddered with pleasure and anticipation when I went onto my knees and took him into my mouth, tasting him for a second time. I touched his stomach as my head bobbed up and down, causing his knees to buckle, almost as if he were fucking my mouth. My hand slid to his balls, which I rubbed gently, making him cry out. I lifted my head for a moment and stuck my fingers into my mouth, lubricating them, then resumed sucking his erection. I placed my fingers at his entrance and pushed a finger in, making him thrust once more. I worked it in and out of him slowly, then added a second finger. He moaned loudly. He was close now. I scissored my fingers, pushing deeper into him. He moaned my name. then, as he neared his climax, I added a third finger. He gasped as his seed filled my mouth, dripping out of the corners. I swallowed, savouring his taste, then turned him around to face the wall.

He spread his legs, awaiting me eagerly. I positioned myself and thrust hard into him, making him clench his teeth from the pain. I pulled out slightly, allowing his to get used to me, but after a mere second he pushed backwards onto me. I moaned and began to push my cock into him while I played with his erect penis. I slammed into him, moaning loudly. I went faster, pushing in as hard as I could. He panted, saying my name again and again. He came for a second time, spraying on the shower wall, and I followed not long afterward, crying out his name in sheer pleasure. I slowly pulled out of him, and turned him around, kissing him fiercely. Thats when I heard a voice.

"I guess we're even now..." Said Taichi, standing there with tears in his eyes. He just stood there, looking at me. I felt like dying, knowing that he saw me betray him. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he turned and left.

And I cried. Not just because of Taichi seeing me, but also because II realized that I now had feelings for Daisuke as well as him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well now, that was bad. Betrayal on both sides.

To Koumi: Thanx for the idea of putting Koushiro and Mimi together! You'll see more of them later in the story!

So.. What next? Will Takeru and Taichi forgive and forget?

Or will Takeru find love with Daisuke instead?

Will Yamato be forgiven?

Will I finally put Sora, Iori and Ken into this story:P

Well, vote!

Tell me what you want to happen next!

So click that little button... go on... you know you want to...

REVIEW TIME!!! XD


	3. Mimi's Party

**Summary: Now that Takeru has fallen for Daisuke, will things ever work out for him and Taichi?**

**Warnings: Yaoi and Language. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. All I own is a shiny coin, which my (possessed) cat probably stole.**

A/N Thanks for the reviews! COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! (Since some reviewers demand the cookies)

Haven't had time to check the spelling mistakes for the last chapter yet, but I'm sure they're there. Gomenasai!

This will be Taikeru, with more Koumi and even a splash of Jyousuke (weird pairing)

**_Chapter 3_**

Fuck. Thats all I could think. How did I let that happen? Now I was officially screwed. Did I want Taichi or Daisuke? And Taichi.. Could he ever forgive me for what he saw?

I walked to school with my head buzzing with these thoughts, wondering what I might happen when I'm amongst my friends. With a deep sigh, I walked into the school grounds. I saw Mimi standing there, probably waiting for Koushiro, so I went to her rather than face the prospect of seeing Daisuke or Taichi. Yeah, I procrastinate, so what?

"Hey Mimi." I greeted her.

"Hey Keru!" She replied in her usual cheery voice.

"You waiting for Koushiro?"

She giggled. "Yeah, he said to meet him here." She said, a wide smile on her face. "What's bugging you Takeru?"

I hesitated. No one knew that I was gay except for Yama, Taichi and Daisuke. But I needed an outsiders opinion, so, after a deep breath, I told her. I told her everything, my crush on Taichi, when he kissed me, when I saw him and Yamato, what happened with Daisuke, and my confusion as to who I like more. She listened intently to my story, not betraying any surprize. When I was done, she smiled.

"I always thought you, Dai and Taichi were gay. But Yamato? Whoa!"

"I don't think he is, Mimi, I don't know why he slept with Taichi." I replied.

"Well, do you still love Taichi?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I do." I answered.

"Then you should try to fix things with him. As for Daisuke, you probably only slept with him to get back at Taichi, even if you didn't know it."

Smiling, I saw Koushiro walking towards us. "Hey Koushiro!" I greeted.

"Hello Takeru, how're you?" He replied. He stopped next to us and took Mimi's hand, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Good thanks. Well, thanks for the advice Mimi, it helped. See you guys later." I began to walk away.

"Takeru, party at my house on friday! be there or you're dead!" Mimi called.

"Alright Mimi, I'll be there." I called over my shoulder, "Stay away from empty classes you two!"

Mimi laughed, and Koushiro blushed so hard he looked like he had severe sunburn.

Everytime I saw Taichi that day, he was looking at me with a sad, but hopeful expression. That confused me even more, but I was going to take Mimi's advice. But not yet. Maybe at the party I'd make things right. My wounds were still too recent. I went looking for Daisuke later that day, and found him with Miyako, Ken and Hikari. They all greeted me cheerfully, then resumed their conversation. I asked Daisuke if I could have a quick word with him. We walked away from the others, then face each other.

"Dai, about what happened on friday - " I began, but he cut me off.

"You want us to forget about it because you still love Taichi?" He asked. He didn't look too happy.

"Daisuke, you know I've liked him for a long time. After friday, I realized that I like you too, but it's unfair to Taichi to just drop him."

"Yeah." He said. "I can understand that, Keru, but you have to understand that I'm in love with you."

I stood there, completely stunned. I hadn't expected that.

"Its okay, Keru. I'll wait and see what happens with you and Taichi." He said with a bitter smile. We turned back to the others, just in time to see Ken lean forward and kiss Miyako, while Hikari giggled.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. Ken and Miyako were officially a couple, which was sweet, and Koushiro and Mimi were caught in a janitors closet. Mimi thought it was funny, but poor Koushiro nearly had a seizure out of embarrassment. I spoke a little to Taichi, and I had told him that I still loved him, but that I needed time to think. He seemed to understand, and he told me that he would wait. That seemed like a good sign. We'd talk about it later. For now, I needed to clear my head, and just enjoy myself.

On thursday night I phoned Taichi. We spoke about normal things, skirting around the topic of what would happen between us. Just before we ended our conversation, I asked him to be my date for Mimi's party. He seemed really happy about that. Maybe during the party we would fix things?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night. Time for the party. I took my time getting dressed, I wanted to look good for Taichi. I had put on a particularly sexy pair of tight jeans, and a tight fitting black shirt. I gelled my hair into a jumbled spikey mess, then added a silver chain around my neck. I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked rather good, and I hoped that Taichi would agree. The party wasn't going to be big. Mimi had told us that it was 'strictly Digidestined' and that she shouldn't invite others. I guess that was because we seemed to be growing apart lately. Half of us barely ever spoke to one another. Sora had changed to a different school, Iori was never around, Yamato was always busy with his band, and the others had similar difficulties. This party was a good excuse to get together and renew old friendships.

Taichi came to pick me up at six-thirty. I heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it.

"Hey Tai-chan!" I greeted enthusiastically.

He stared at me for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open. "Wow!" He blurted, "You look _hot_!"

I blushed. "Thanks Tai, you do too." And he did. A tight grey shirt, black leather pants, and studded wrist bands. Very hot. I wanted him right there and then.

He stammered for a second, making me smile. "Shall we go then?" He asked eventually.

We got into his car, and began to drive. Taichi's eyes kept flicking over to me, which I approved of. Good to know I caught his eye.

We arrived at Mimi's house, only to find that, while the others were inside, her and Koushiro were making ouy in the garden. We just smiled at the pair of them and walked in. Everyone was there, Yamato and Sora catching up on the sofa, Hikari, Daisuke and Iori standing near the door. Miyako and Ken were making out too. Jyou was busy spiking the punch, which was strange, he was normally the good one.

Taichi and I sat down near Yama and Sora. Taichi greeted them both with a smile.

"Hi Sora, how've you been?" I said, completely ignoring my bother. He glared at me, then at Taichi, as if it was his fault.

"I've been good T.K. How about you?" She asked, then noticed that Taichi was holding my hand. "Uh, Takeru, something you're not telling us?"

I laughed. "Well, Taichi and I are a couple now," I said with a blush, "It happened fairly recently."

She giggled. "You guys look cute together. As long as you guys are happy."

I smiled. "Thanks Sora. W've had some problems," I shot a malicious look at Yamato, "but things are looking better now."

Yamato stood up so quickly that I thought he was going to hit me. Instead, he just walked off and got some of the spiked punch, deciding to talk to Jyou.

Taichi cuddled up against me, talking to Sora and myself. Hikari gave us a startled look, seeing that Taichi was her brother, then just shrugged at me and smiled. Miyako had finally surfaced from Ken's mouth and was talking happily with Iori. Ken had made his way over to Daisuke, who was looking rather pissed off. One guess why.

The party was fun, and Jyou paid the price for spiking the punch, being the first to get drunk. He ended up kissing a very confused looking Daisuke, pinning him up against the wall. Strangely, Daisuke didn't put up a fight. Koushiro and Mimi went upstairs to explore each other a bit further. Hikari snuck up after them, taking picures on her cell phone so she could embarrass Koushiro a bit more. Taichi, obviously a little tipsy, kissed me, which lasted a few seconds before Hikari threw a cushion at us with a laugh. It was good that the others accepted that we were gay. I had been very nervous about it. Yamato led Sora upstairs too, intending to sleep with her, but came down again only a few minutes later, because Sora was drunk and had fallen asleep.

I gave Yama a weak smile, which he returned uncertainly. He knew I was still angry with him, but I wanted to try to make things right again. The highlight of my evening was when Daisuke left with Jyou. I absently wondered what their reaction would be when they woke up with each other the next day.

After a long night, Taichi and I left, heading to my place. He dropped me off, giving me a kiss on the cheek, then pressing his lips to mine. I moaned slightly when the kiss broke.

"Wanna spend the night here Tai-chan?" I asked shyly.

"Sure Keru, I'd love to" He said, grinning.

We made our way upstairs. We stopped outside the door, and kissed each other deeply. I could feel myself getting turned on. I ran my fingers through his chocolate colored hair and over his skin. We were so involved with what we were doing that we didn't even notice the door open.

"Wouldn't you boys prefer to do that inside?" My mother asked us.

I was horrified. My mom had seen me kissing a boy...

She obviously caught my expression. "It's okay Take-chan. Its you'r choice." She said comfortingly.

I just nodded, completely dumbstruck. Taichi took my hand shyly and led me inside.

As we made our way to my room, my mother called something to me about using a condom. I blushed hard enough to light up the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside my room, I became increasingly nervous. I finally had Taichi in my room, all to myself, but now I didn't know what to do.He smiled at me from my bed.

"Guess we should get ready for bed, huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. He stood up and casually removed his shirt, then his pants, leaving only his boxer shorts on. I did the same, then joined him on the bed. I think he sensed my nervousness, and he ran a hand over my pale skin in a reassuring manner. I grinned shly, then pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell gently onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and I got on top of him. I gasped, feeling his already hard cock pressed against me through his boxers.

That just turned me on even more, and we continued to make out, our bodies grinding against each other. He flipped me onto the bottom and removed my underwear, then his own. He grinned at me, then teasingly touched my erect member. He licked its length, then took it into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure, my body arching. He lubed his fingers and slowly pressed one inside me, slowly pushing it deeper in. This only increased my excitement. I gasped, urging him to move faster. He added a second finger, and I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. My senses were reeling. He added a third finger, and I exploded in his mouth, my cum filling it. He swallowed it all, then removed his fingers. he put me on my stomach and readied himself behind me.

Now I was really nervous. I had never been the uke before, and I didn't know what to expect. I gasped once as he began to enter me, telling my muscles to relax. I burned with a slight pain, but it gradually went away, replaced my an oddly good feeling. As Taichi pushed his length into me, I felt myself becoming aroused again.

"F - faster Tai." I begged, and he increased his pace, moaning my name softly. I wrapped a hand around my shaft and began to play with myself while Taichi pumped himslef into me. Taichi's moaning increased. I felt him begin to shudder, then felt a warm explosion inside me as he cried my name.That pushed me over the edge and I came ito my hand and on the sheets.

After, we cuddled against each other, still breathing heavily and looking flustered.

"That was amazing." Taichi whispered in my ear. I nodded, leaning my head against his chest.

"Taichi?" I said softly.

"Yes, my angel?" He asked.

"That thing with you and Yama... I don't want to know about it. I just want to forget."

He nuzzled his face into my hair and spoke softly, "Alright Takeru. We'll forget it ever happened." His breathing became slow and measured. He was asleep.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. Everything was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday was spent cuddling while watching movies. We were happy together, and didn't feel the need to see the outside world. We spent a great deal of time kissing loosing ourselves in each other. I loved being with Taichi. Every moment I was with him I was happy. As promised, Taichi never mentioned what had happened between him and my brother. He also didn't ask about me and Daisuke, most likely thinking that I had done that out of revenge. I was glad that I didn't have to talk about it. Things were good, and we didn't want to ruin it with unpleasent memories.

"Lets go out tonight Keru-chan." He said.

"Like a date?" I asked sweetly.

"Exactly that. I know of a very nice little place."

I giggled. "I'd love to."

And so we did. We went to a wonderful Italian resturant that overlooked a lake. It was very romantic, and couldn't have been better. All through dinner, Taichi was smiling, like he was the luckiest guy alive. This made me rather giddy. We discussed stupid things, like where we thought Mimi and Koushiro would be caught next, and wether Miyako and Ken would last. I said that I thought they would, bu Taichi didn't agree.

"They'll probably fall apart after a month or two, then move on to other people. I've always thought that Miyako and a thing for Iori."

I gagged a bit on that. "Iori? No way. I think she choose Hikari over Iori!"

Now it was his turn to gag. We laughed for a while, then made our way back to my apartment. We cuddled under blankets, playing games and wathcing movies until we were exhausted. We got into bed and held each other tightly.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my on the forehead.

And then we slept.

I don't know what the time was when I woke up, but it must have been pretty early. My cellphone was ringing, which was what had woken me.

I picked it up. "Moushi moushi, Takeru speaking."

All I could hear on the other end was someone crying.

"Hello?" I said.

"T - Taker - u..." It was Daisuke.

"Daisuke, whats wrong? What happened?" I asked in a panicked voice. Taichi was awake too, and he looked at me a little woried.

"It - Its Jyou..."

"What happened to Jyou?" I asked him, fear building inside my chest.

"He - he - Oh Takeru! Jyou's dead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Just when things finally go right...

Well, tell me what you guys want to happen next.

Should Taichi and Takeru stay together?

Should Yamato and Sora hook up?

Should Yama and Daisuke get together?

And where should Mimi and Koushiro get caught next?

Cookies to all reviewers!


	4. After Effects

**Summary: Jyou is dead, and life must go on. But now Yamato is beginning to take a hand in things...**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi and Language**

**Disclaimer: That damn cat stole my car! And it's band new/cry. Oh, and I don't own Digimon. /cries more**

A/N Once again, COOKIES TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Thanx guys ;P

This chapter is a little slower than the others, but poor T.K. might have a heart attack if things keep changing like they do!

So I decided to give our blonde boy a _slight _rest. Not much though, seeing that his brother is stirring trouble again!

Hope you all enjoy it!

_**Chapter 4**_

FLASHBACK

_"Daisuke, whats wrong? What happened?" I asked in a panicked voice. Taichi was awake too, and he looked at me a little woried._

_"It - Its Jyou..."_

_"What happened to Jyou?" I asked him, fear building inside my chest._

_"He - he - Oh Takeru! Jyou's dead!"_

_"What?!" _

_"He's dead, Keru. He died."_

_"How?" I demanded, unsure as to whether this was a prank._

_"The doctors say his lungs collapsed. He told me he was having trouble breathing, then he just collapsed. " _

_Daisuke's voice broke on the last syllable, drowned out by his crying..._

_I had gotten up, I told Taichi what had happened, and while we drove to the hospital I phoned the others to tell them the bad news._

_Within half an hour, the whole gang was at the hospital, sitting around Jyou's bed, staring at his cold, experssionless face. He looked oddly peaceful._

_Daisuke wasn't there. He had been taken to a different ward and drugged into sleep. He had suffered a nervous breakdown, and couldn't be calmed._

_We sat there for nearly an hour in silence before we were asked to leave._

END FLASHBACK

Three weeks had passed since that day. I had only just begun to recover from the shock and pain. The worst had been the funeral. I wouldn't have gotten throught that if it hadn't been for Taichi. Now, after everything had started becoming normal again, I felt like I could finally breath.

"Keru-chan?" Taichi called from the bathroom. We were at his house, and I was lying on the bed feeling lazy.

"Yes koi?" I asked.

"Why dont we go visit Yamato today?" He asked me.

I found that to be strange. And yes, I was a little jealous. I hesitated a moment, then replied. "Sure."

He must have caught my unenthusiastic reply, because when he came back into the room he was frowning. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, water glistening on his chest from his shower. I stretched and yawned, trying to cover up the awkward moment as he continued to frown at me.

"Don't you want to see him?" He asked me.

"I guess I do," I replied, "But Yamato and I haven't really spoken much since you two were - you know."

"He'll have to get over it eventually." Taichi told me. "It's not like we were serious about it or anything."

Takeru's sense of discomfort increased. "Yeah, fine, we'll go and visit him."

And so we did. We drove to his apartment later that morning, calling him along the way. I let Taichi speak to him, as I didn't want to talk to my brother yet.

"Hey, Yama," Taichi said into the phone, "Are you at home?" A pause, "Great, see you in about ten minutes."

When we got there, we made our way to the apartment and knocked on the door. After a slight shuffling, Yamato opened it. He smiled warmly at Taicih, then his gaze shifted shifted to me. He looked startled to see me there, and I thought it was because I hadn't spoken to him for so long, but then he gave Taichi an annoyed look, almost asking why he had brought me with. Immediately, I became suspicious, wondering if Taichi was still seeing my brother behind my back.

Yamato led us to the longue, where we sat down, Taichi sitting a little apart from me. I felt a growing hatred for Yamato, this was _his_ doing!

"So how've you been, Yama?" Taichi asked the blonde demon sitting across from us.

"I've been good, Tai-chan," He replied, "A bit shaken, but good. How have you been Takeru?" He asked me. When he said my name, it sounded strange, like we wished I wasn't there.

"I've been fine," I replied, a little colder than I had intended.

We sat there and spoke for about fifteen minutes, then Taichi excused himself to go to the bathroom. About a minute later, Yamato said something about going to th kitchen, but I wasn't listening.

I sat alone for a while, but a sudden sixth sense made me stand up and walk towards the door that led into the hallway. Sure enough, Taichi was coming to the lounge, and Yamato intercepted him.

"Why did you bring _him _with you?" I heard Yamato hiss. "Just to rub it in that you're sleeping with my brother rather than me?"

"No, Yama," Taichi replied soflty, "He's your brother, and I'm your friend. We just wanted to see you."

I heard Yamato snort. "Yeah right. He won't even look at me anymore."

There was silence for a few seconds, then he asked Taichi, "Does he know we were together again after Jyou died?" My blood froze.

A sigh. "No, he doesn't." Was Taichi's reply.

Another sigh. "I love you, Taichi." Yamato said softly. I peeked around the corner, and saw that Taichi was looking away from him.

"I know that, Yama-chan, but I'm with Takeru now."

"So you feel nothing for me?" Yamato asked, and I saw a tear glistening in his eyes.

There was a long pause. "I love you too, Yamato. But I love Takeru, and I'm with him. I can't hurt him again."

Yamato kissed Taichi deeply, and tears began to burn my eyes. Taichi kissed back.

Yamato broke away from him. "Then Takeru must never know. He saw us once, and he must think it was the only time. I won't tear you two apart."

"Thank you, Yama. I don't want to loose him."

The conversation over, they began making their way back to the lounge. I quickly sat down again, pretending to look through a magazine.

Taichi sat next to me, much closer this time, and even held my hand. Yamato grimaced for a moment, then smiled at us.

"So hows school going?" Yama asked me, alot warmer since his discussion with Taichi.

"Its going well," I replied, hiding the emotion in my voice. "My grades have increased."

And after that, the conversation was at least partially normal. Shortly after, we left and headed back to Taichi's apartment. I was silent in the car, staring out the window. Taichi kept asking me what was on my mind, but every time he did that, I just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Miyako and Daisuke came to visit Hikari. I made myself scarce, staying with Taichi in his bedroom, I curled up under the blankets, and watched Taichi do numerous things, not talking. He turned the lights off and got into the bed with me, wrapping around my waist.

"Please tell me what's on your mind, Keru." He whispered, his lips brushing the back of my neck.

I stayed silent for a while. Then I turned over and looked away from him.

"What happened when we were at Yamato's place? You took a long time in the bathroom..."

Taichi took a deep breath. "Yamato - stopped me in the hallway. He said he loved me, and I told him that I love him too, but I love you and wnat to be with you."

I didn't say anything, I waited for him to continue.

"And then he kissed me." Taichi said quietly. "And said that you shouldn't know what had just happened, because he won't break us apart."

He sounded close to tears.

I turned back to him. "I'm glad you told me that." I whispered, "Because I heard it and saw it."

Taichi gasped. He looked at me in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I wanted to see if you would hide it from me." I told him, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm so sorry Takeru." He whispered.

"It's okay." I said untruthfully. I was hurt, but I didn't want to loose him. "But were you going to tell me that you slept with him after Jyou died?" He seemed stunned.

Then he started to cry, unable to answer me.

I held him to me, and whispered comforting things to him. He deserved this pain, but I would always try to make things better. Even through my own bitterness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spent the next day being a little quieter than usual, but not in a cold and tense way. We had alot of physical contact with each other though, touching and hugging, and that was all that was needed at that time. I was still hurt by what he had done to me, but I was not going to let this break our relationship. I loved him too much for that. I held him every chance I got, and kissed him every few minutes. My actions seemed to startle him, yet he seemed grateful at the same time, glad that I had not screamed and raged at him. Truthfully, I had wanted to, but I didn't want to risk forcing him into my brothers arms. That would have been the end for Yamato and me. School was over for the holidays, and we had decided that I would stay at Taichi's house.

"Taichi," I said that evening as we got ready to go to bed.

"Yes Takeru?" He answered in a slightly worried tone. I smiled at him.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Keru."

"Promise me that we'll stay together, and not let something destroy us?"

He smiled shyly at me. "I promise Takeru." He whispered, then kissed me.

That night, we held each other tightly, savouring the feel of or skin rubbing against one another, and our lips pushed together in a fierce kiss.

Finally, nothing was standing in our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Don't worry, this is not the end. Things may seem calm now, but it won't stay that way.

So, let me know what you want to read in the next chapter.

Which relationships should end?

Which relationships should start?

And anything else you guys might find interesting, just tell me. I live to serve.

As always, cookies to all reviewers!


	5. Sugar Coated

**Summary: Takeru and Taichi are happy now... but are they? Sometimes you shouldn't sugar coat the truth...**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi and Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I now own a toaster!! But no bread... :( It's a conspiracy!**

A/N Cookies to all! But carrot cake to Giselle and an oreo for Sangloupmon! (personal food requests :P )

Now then, lets see what's going to ruin Takeru's day this time!

Gomenasai for any spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapter!

Now on to the story...

_**Chapter 5**_

Things were going well for Taichi and myself lately; no fights, no cheating, and no-one trying to get between us. Things seemed, well, _happy. _We went out together, we enjoyed each others company, and we just let things move along at their own pace. But something inside me felt that we were no longer meant to be together. The smallest things seemed to irritate me, and I sometimes cringed when Taichi touched me.

I guess I never got over the fact that he had cheated on me again. I felt insecure, and betrayed. But I fought on, trying to make it work.

"Taichi," I whined one afternoon. I was trying to have a peaceful shower, and once again he had decided to sneak in for some sex.

"Yes Keru?" He asked sweetly. He looked so cute and innocent that I just gave in. I let him move inside the shower with me and touch my chest.

We exchanged a long kiss, rubbing our bodies together and becoming hard. I moaned slightly as he took my throbbing member in his hand and started to stroke it. He kissed me again, grinding his erection into my leg, which aroused me even more. Smiling, he went onto his knees and engulfed me in his mouth, sucking hard. I gasped, my hips bucking into him.

He moved faster and faster, making my senses reel with lust. He slipped a finger inside me, and everything started to blur. When the second finger entered, I came in his mouth, screaming and moaning his name. I stood there for a second, panting and trying to regain control of my senses. Then he turned me around and entered me slowly, pushing a little deeper with each thrust

, moaning as he licked and sucked on my neck. He put a hand around me and began to play with me, making me hard again. He hit my prostate, and I moaned out, causing him to take care to hit it again and again. As he neared his climax, he began to furiously massage my manhood, and as I felt his warm seed fill me I came into his hand. As he climaxed, I heard him say something, and I froze. Surely I had misheard him? Or maybe it was just the lust and desire making him say something he didn't mean. Either way, I decided that it was best to pretend that I hadn't heard him.

We went back to the bedroom to get dressed, my mind teeming with what my boyfriend had said, no, _asked_. I pulled my pants on, but chose to leave my shirt off. He dressed in silence too, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tight shirt.

I admired how sexy he looked in it. He wasn't all that muscular, but he cut an impressive figure, especially when he wore tight clothing.

"Would you like some coffee Taichi?" I asked him.

"Sure, thanks Take-chan." He replied with a smile, his eyes roaming my naked torso. I made my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. I had started to put sugar in the cup when Hikari came in.

"He get you in the shower again?" She asked with a mischivious smirk.

I blushed. "Yeah, I can't seem to shower without him."

She laughed, perfectly at ease with my relationship with her brother. "Take a look at this," She said, handing me a few sheets of paper. "I took these at Mimi's party, only just printed them out."

I took the pages, and nearly dropped the sugar bowl. I stared at it, then looked at the next one, and then the one after. They were photos of Mimi and Koushiro...

"I didn't know Mimi was that flexible..." I murmered.

She laughed again. "I know. Maybe I should go ask her for some tips!"

"How does she get her legs behind her head?" I asked, bewildered.

We laughe again, then Taichi came into the room. I handed him the photos and he burst into laughter. "Those two," He giggled.

"Anyway," Hikari said to her brother, "I'd better leave before you grip Takeru in he kitchen." and with that, she grinned at my blushing face and walked out.

"So Takeru," Taichi said casually.

-_Fuck, he's going to mention it..._-

"Yes, Tai-chan?" I asked just as casually.

"Did you hear what I said in the shower?"

I decided to lie. I grinned and said, "All I heard was the two of us moaning."

Taichi laughed. "Fair enough." He looped an arm around me. Putting his mouth near my ear, he whispered, "I asked you if you will marry me."

My heart skipped a beat. Several beats, actually.

"Taichi," I said, my voice sounding terrified, "We're still in school, we're really young..."

"I know that," He whispered, "But I'll be leaving school at the end of the year, and then after you leave we can get married."

I searched desperately for an escape. "Tai-chan, I don't know. We're too young to make these kinds of decisions."

"I know we're young," He said, "But I also know that I love you more than anything."

I sighed. Truth be told, I did not think it was a good idea, but I felt the same way about him.

I kissed him, then took a deep breath. "Yes. I'll marry you." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went home the next day, telling Taichi that I had to go out with my mother. This was another lie, but I needed some time alone to think about what had happened. Unfortunately, all I managed to do is confuse myself and go into a state of panic. In desperation, I called Daisuke.

"Moushi, Moushi, Motomiya residence." I heard his sister, Jun, say.

"Hey Jun," I said, "It's Takeru. Can I please talk to Dai-chan?"

"Sure, one second."

I heard her screech across the house for her brother like a harpy.

A few moments later, Daisuke picked up the phone.

"Hey Take-chan!" He said.

"Hey Dai, is there any chance you can come over to my place? I need some help."

"Sure," Was his reply. "Just let me get dressed, then I'll be right over."

"Thanks Dai. See you soon."

After I hung up, I began pacing around the room. I couldn't sit down, and I was a nervous wreck. I sat down and ate a huge slice of carrot cake, coated in thck white icing.

When he got there, we went to my bedroom to talk.

"Whats wrong, T.K?" He asked me.

"It's Taichi," I said, my voice barely audible, "He proposed to me."

"Okay, I must've misheard you, for a second there I thought you said Taichi proposed." He laughed, like that was the most insane idea ever. -_Was it?_- I asked myself.

"He asked me to marry him," I said a little louder, "He said that we can do it after we're done with school."

Daisuke looked at me with a hint of suspicion. "And what did you say?"

"I froze at first, but then I said yes." Daisuke's face went slightly pale. "Because I really do love him."

Daisuke said nothing, he was trying to think of what to say.

"Is this the right thing to do, Dai?" I pleaded.

He hesitated. I knew there was a battle raging inside of him. Because he was in love with me, he would want me to call it off and break up wih Taichi, but as a friend he wanted me to be happy.

He sighed. Friendship won. "If you love him, then just follow you'r heart."

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess." What was my heart telling me? -_You love him­_- That was true. -_You think this is happening too fast­_- That was also true. ­-_You don't know what you want in life- _Piss off.

Last ime I listen to that particular organ.

I did love him, but I didn't want anything to do with marriage at that point in my life. ­-_Maybe it'll work out_-

I sighed again. Taichi was such a nice guy. Even though things weren't quite the same. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe I was being stupid.

"Thanks Daisuke, you're a good friend."

A muscle twitched in his jaw at the word friend. "I'm always here for you, Takeru."

After that, Daisuke and I played some games on my computer. At one point, he nearly kissed me, but pulled away at the last second.

"I'd better get going. My parents don't know I left the house." He muttered, not looking at me.

I smiled and walked him to the door, then phoned Taichi.

"Moushi moushi," He answered.

"Hey lover," I said.

"Takeru! Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to hear you'r voice."

He made an adorable little sound. "That's so cute, Keru."

"What can I say," I said expansively, "I'm cute."

He laughed.

"Are you busy?" I asked him.

"Not really. I went over to Mimi's place earlier to show her the pictures. I think poor Koushiro had a minature seizure out of embarresment."

Now I laugh. "Poor Kou-chan. Any more and he'll be in hospital."

"So see you in a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, you want me to pick you up? We can go watch a movie."

"That'd be nice." I said, then said goodbye.

Twenty minutes later we were at the cinema.

"How about this one?" I asked Taichi, pointing to a romantic comedy.

"Oh, no, my little koi," He said with a mischevious grin, "Lets watch this one."

He was pointing to a poster of a newly released movie.

"That's porn!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I know. Shall I go buy the tickets?"

I sighed, exasperated. He went to go but the tickets while I stood in line for the snacks.

When we had our food, we went into the dark cinema. I blushed, my face burning. Everything about this movie was sex. I could feel the bulge in my pants beginning to stiffen, which I'm sure was Taichi's intention.

"We're going to have alot of fun when we get home, darling." He whispered in my ear. I felt goosebumps erupt all over my skin at his proximity.

There was a slight disturbance in the row in front of us. Seems that one couple had decided that they couldn't wait until the were home. The conductors had also noticed. The movie stopped and the lights went on.

Taichi and I leaned forward to see who it was, only to see Mimi laughing and Koushiro blushing.

"Mimi! Koushiro!" Taichi and I exclaimed.

Koushiro fainted.

Mimi laughed even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are completely insane." I laughed later. We were in the park, and most of the group was there. Everyone laughed againglancing at the very pale Koushiro.

"It's not funny!" He said in a heated tone.

"Come on, Kou," Mimi said with a giggle, "There's nothing wrong with a healthy sex life."

"There is when you keep seducing me in public places and we get caught."

Mimi just laughed. She kissed him and led him over to a bench a little away from the rest of us.

"So," Daisuke said.

"So," Miyako said.

"Fuck." I said, grimacing.

"What? Everyone asked. I pointed.

Mimi had done it again, leading Koushiro into a nearby bush as he tugged his shirt off.

We laughed again, and Hikari got her camera phone ready.

"I don't know how much more he can take." Smiled Ken, holding Miyako's hand.

Yamato looked over at Sora and smiled, making her blush. I looked at her curiously.

"Something you're not telling us Sora?" I asked, using the same words that she had used when she had seen me with Taichi.

"Fuck off." She said, smiling.

"We're a couple now." Said Yamato. Sora threw him a shy look.

"Yama!" She whined. "I thought we weren't going to tell them yet!"

"Sora, you know by now that nothing in our group stays a secret for long."

I gulped. Nothing says a secret for long... How long before everyone knew that Taichi and I were engaged?

Taichi seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked at me, then changed the subject.

"So, when are we going to all get together again? He said. "We could have a party at my place this week, my parents will be away."

"That's a great idea," Hikari said, rejoining us. She must have gotten some good pictures, as she was smiling broadly.

"Cool," Taichi said. "Seven-thirty at my place on friday. Someone had better tell the love birds when they get out of the trees."

We all laughed again, but I suddenly had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't place it.

I went with Taichi to his house, and we sat and talked for a while. He spoke about his plans for the future (all of which included me). But all I could think off was Yamato's voice.

_"Does he know we were together again after Jyou died?" _His voice echoed in my memory.

-_I'm being stupid_- Ithought to myself -_That's in the past_- But it didn't really help. I forced myself to think of the happier times when we had been together to block out that unpleasent memory. I focused on our first date, and the first time we had slept together. They were tainted memories, by the time those things had happened, Taichi had already slept with my brother. I ignored that. I needed to think of the happy things. Like our first kiss. That was pure.

That night, we huddled against each other and kissed, our tongues wrestling each other. I really did love him. I needed to make this work. Even though he had told Yamato that he loved him, I needed to believe that it wasn't going to happen again. Yama was with Sora now, so everything would be alright now... wouldn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Okay then. Takeru is completely confused now, trying to look past his boyfriends previous mistakes.

This looks like it could mean some difficulty for the happy couple.

To Sangloupmon: Hope you liked the Koumi in the theater!

To Giselle: After all those times chatting on MSN, and your insistance, I hope you liked the carrot cake. (wtf? completely random.)

And thanks again to everyone that reviewed. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

Cookies to everyone that reviews this chapter, unless you want something other than a cookie. :P


	6. Broken Promises

**Summary: Takeru is having difficulty trusting Taichi, and he can't help but worry that it will all come crashing down...**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi and Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's characters, or the weather. But I do have a rather large collection of Punk Rock music .**

A/N Once again, cookies to all reviewers! Hope you liked chapter 5

Looks like Takeru is doubting his feelings for Taichi now. What will happen is anyones guess.

Gomenasai for any spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapter!

So, Chapter 6 now... Enjoy!

_:Times change, and so do feelings... You can fall out of love just as easily as you fall into it...:_

_**Chapter 6**_

All in all, I seemed to be happy now. My relationship with Taichi was going well, and he was even my fiancée. But something still plagued me about it. It was becoming difficult to be happy when I was with him, and I often dreamed about what it would be like without him. A part of me was determined to make things work out, to believe that I was happy. But the other part wanted Taichi to become nothing more than a friend.

I felt emotionally drained in his presence, fighting myself and my conflicting thoughts.

"Taichi, no. I am not having sex with you tonight. I'm tired."

Taichi pouted. He slipped an arm around my waist and pressed against me, making sure that I could feel his throbbing erection against my backside.

"Takeru," he whined. He carefully licked the back of my neck, trying to turn me on.

"Not going to work, Tai-chan. I'm really tired tonight." I told im, even though I could feel myself getting hard.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked me suspiciously. I sighed.

"Because I went for a jog, then you cornered me in the shower. Then, when I was watching T.V you pinned me the the couch. I went for a shower after that, and once again you slipped in for more sex."

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I'm tired! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." I said in a grumpy voice.

"And if I do mind?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, if you do mind, then I'm going to sleep anyway."

He grumbled, then went silent. -_Thank God..._- I thought to myself.

It felt as though all he ever wanted was sex. And when ever I didn't give in to his desires,m he became moody.

It was friday afternoon, and I was helping Taichi and Hikari clean the house up for the party. Hiakri was chattering away like an airhead, while Taichi remained moody with me. He hadn't seemed to have noticed that his clothing was inside-out today... Lack of sex makes people do the strangest things.

"So anyway," Hikari continued, oblivious to our silence, "Miyako slept with Ken for the first time a few nights ago. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"You just told us, though." I pointed out to Hikari, who seemed troubled by this for a world record of two seconds.

"She says it was really great, and now she can't wait to do it again." She blabbered on. Taichi rolled his eyes at me behind her back.

"Hikari," He said, "I don't mean to be rude, but could you shut up for a minute? I'm getting a headache."

She pulled a tongue at him, then carried on sharing gossip with us.

I offered to take the trash out. I needed the fresh air, and a bit of silence couldn't hurt either.

I relaxed outside for a few moments when I heard a bicycle approaching. I looked up and saw Daisuke.

"Hey Dai!" I said with more enthusiasm than I had felt all week.

"Hey Keru-chan. Are you getting the place cleaned for the party?" He replied.

"Yeah, but I came down here because I needed a break from Taichi." He looked at me curiously. "I mean Hikari," I hastily corrected. Why on earth did I say that?

"Having pproblems with your fiancée?" He asked sympathetically, although it didn't quite hide the hope in his voice.

I winced. "Please don't use that word." I asked him.

He looked at me, and I could see a question hovering on his soft lips. -_Soft lips? What the fuck am I thinking today?_-

"Daisuke, I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I told him sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked me carefully, though I'm sure he knew what I meant.

"With Taichi. Lately, I can't stand being around him Every time I see him, I want to pick a fight."

"Maybe you should think of ending it?" He said lightly, as though it wouldn't make him the happiest person alive.

"Maybe..." I replied, lost in thought. "I'd better go back up." I sighed. "Will you be there tonight?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." He replied.

"Good." I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then left.

­-_What the hell is wrong with me?_-

When I got outside Taichi's apartment, Daisuke was still in the same place where I left him, lightly touching the spot where I had kissed him.

-_It's not like I cheated on Taichi, it was only a kiss on the cheek._- I said to myself. ­-_Not like what he did to me._-

I walked into the apartment and saw Hikari sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Where's Taichi?" I asked her.

"He's in his bedroom," She replied with a cheery smile. It's no wonder she was giving the crest of Light. I smiled my thanks.

So I, the bearer of Hope, made my way to the bedroom of the bearer of Courage.

I heard his voice when I neared the door. He was on the phone.

"Yes Yamato, I know." He was saying. There was a pause. "Admmit it, you only asked Sora out to try to make me jealous."

Another pause. Than a sigh. "No Yama, I guess not. Are you coming tonight? Good. We'll talk then."

I heard him put the phone down on his bedside table. I quietly walked back to the lounge and sat with Hikari.

"You were eavesdropping." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

She merely shrugged and watched the T.V. Taichi joined us, and sat next to me. Unconciously, I held his hand tightly. I was loosing him, and he was loosing me.

At last, I saw the truth. It was about to end. That night would be our last night together. That night, I would end it. Even if it broke my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had an hour and a half before the others would arrive. I took Taichi's hand and led him to the bedroom. Without a word, I pulled my shirt off, and then his. If we were going to end, I'd do it in style.

I kissed his lips, then his neck. My fingers worked on his pants, sliding them off as I began to lick one of his nipples.

"Takeru, what's gotten into you?" He asked between moans of pleasure. I put my lips on his to silence him, then carried on. I wanted to be with him one last time.

And so I was. As I climaxed, my body aching with pleasure, I realized that what I now felt was not love, but lust. I wanted him physically, but not emotionally. After all this time, I had fallen out of love.

When it was over, I looked into his eyes sadly. I knew it was the right thing to do, but it was going to hurt him. I knew it would, and that was what broke my heart. But it had to be done that night. I wouldn't do it now, not while we were still lying on his bed, breathing in the scents of our love-making. That would just make it worse.

I must have dozed off for a few seconds, but when I came too, Taichi was fast asleep. One arm was draped across my chest, and his breathing was deep and measured. With a sigh, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven-twenty. I heard the doorbell ring, and Taichi woke up with a start.

"Shit," He muttered. "We'd better get dressed."

He smiled at me as we pulled our clothing on, a smile which I returned reluctantly.

He pulled his shirt on, gave me a quick kiss, and left the room.

"Goodbye, Taichi." I whispered sadly to myself, our final kiss still on my lips.

I walked out the room, and went to the lounge where most of our friends were gathered. Koushiro seemed to be having an an aneurysm for some reason.

I looked down at the table and saw that Hikari had decided to use her lastest photographs as coasters, so that they were in plain sight. Everybody except Koushiro was laughing, and Mimi was even had tears of mirth glistening in her eyes.

My brother was the only one missing, which seemed to depress Taichi. He kept looking at the door hopefully, and sighing. When Yamato did arrive, it was obvious why he was late. He held three bags in his hands, each filled with alcohol. Taichi grinned evily, glancing sideways at me. Mimi did the same, looking at Koushiro. He whimpered slightly. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a night to remember.

Daisuke kept shooting furtive glances at me, looking away everytime I turned to face him.

Obviously, he was confused by what had happened earlier. To be honest, so was I. My feelings for Daisuke were mixed. Ever since the time we had sex in the shower, I had dreamed of him. And when Taichi would slip into a shower with me, I found myself thinking of Daisuke.

It was confusing, but not unpleasent. I felt strongly for him. And after tonight, who knows? Maybe I'll have a chance with him.

"Keru," Taichi called, get everyone in the lounge, we're gonna have some fun."

I knew what that meant.

I gathered everyone, and we sat down, most of us still stealing glances at Hikari's coasters. Taichi and Yamato placed a line of shot-glasses on the table, then a large quantity of liquer.

Everyone watched in anticipation. Except for me. I had to tell him now, before we got drunk. It was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taichi, can I talk to you quickly? Out on the balcony?" I asked him, my voice stuttering and constricted.

"Sure," He replied, looking at me curiously. He followed me onto the balcony, and we stood for a moment in the cool night air.

"What's up, Keru-chan?" He asked me.

I took a deep, calming breath. "Taichi, I - I think we should call it off."

He simply looked at me, then asked, "The engagement?"

I shook my head slowly. "Not just the engagement, Tai-chan," I said quietly, "Everything. Us."

I saw tears start to form in his eyes, they wrenched at my soul.

"I'm sorry Taichi, but I just don't feel the same anymore. Things have changed too much."

He sighed. We stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"I think I know what you mean." He said finally. He looked at me sadly. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

"Of course we can." I told with with a small smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stepped up to him and hugged him fiercely. "After everything that has happened, the Digital World, coming back, and being together, I doubt that we could ever stop being friends."

He smiled at me, and gave me a cocky wink. "You got that right, squirt."

And after a minute, we walked back into the apartment together, though a little apart. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank half of it. I handed it to Taichi, who finished the bottle.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Said Yamato. Everyone's looks of bewilderment turned to understanding as we sat down, Taichi one one side of the table, and me on the other.

"You broke up?" Mimi asked us sadly.

"Yeah," Taichi responded. "But thats no excuse not to enjoy ourselves! Right T.K?"

I grinned. "Right. Lets party."

That night passed in a haze. I was slightly drunk, thanks to that generous helping of whiskey. When we were all too tired to do anything else, we decided to sleep. Miyako and Ken were sleeping in a guest room, well, we hoped they were sleeping. Koushiro and Mimi... one guess what they were doing out on the balcony. Sora slept in Hikari's room, while Yamato and Iori slept in Taichi's. They had also broken up, thought not by any fault of Yamato's. It just so happens that Sora was a lesbian.

I slept in the lounge, and Daisuke had taken it upon himslef to keep me company. We were lying next to each other on the floor, wrapped in blankets. I could feel the liquer draining from my system, and I was almost completely sober.

"Daisuke," I murmured in the darkness.

"Yes Takeru?" I asked.

"Do you still love me?"

We laid in silence for a short period.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I'm glad. I said with a smile. "After I'm over this completely, do you think we could give us a try? I don't want you to be a rebound."

I felt his hand clasp mine. "I'd like nothing more than to do that, Keru."

I smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N There will be one last chapter after this one, and you'll see who lands up with who.

Maybe Takeru and Daisuke won't get together.

You'll just have to wait and see.

I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm thinking of doing a sequel too, set a few years later. Things could become _VERY_ interesting for the group when they are a little older, don't you think? ;P

Well, review and tell me what you think. And tell me if you'd like to see a sequel.

Cookies to all!


	7. One Perfect Night

**Summary: Life has been hectic for Takeru. Will he find happiness?**

**Warnings: Lemon Yaoi and language**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. My (possessed) cat has stolen it all because this is the final chapter and he is pissed off. And I especially don't own Digimon.**

A/N Cookies, muffins, oreos and carrot cake to everyone who reviewed! This is the final chapter... its gonna be a short one. :(

The end. Happiness is SO close for the cute little blonde. Will he get it?

One hell of a Lemon in this one. T.K deserves to be happy

Gomenasai for absolutely everything that I messed up!!

So, the last chapter... Cheque please!

**_Chapter 7_**

Three weeks later, we were all out on the beach together. It was late evening, the sun beginning to dip out of sight. Things were going well for all of us, and most of us were very happy. Koushiro and Mimi had even managed to calm down a bit, and hadn't been caught in any inappropriate places. Ken and Miyako were still happily in love with each other, yet kind of sickening to look at sometimes. Hikari, can you belive it, hooked up with Sora. That came as a shock to most of us. I mean, Sora had come out of the closet, but Hikari had always seemded straight. When I spoke to her about it, all she said was, "Maybe you turned me gay when we were dating." We laughed about that for a long time.

Iori, unfortunately, had not yet found a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. He was always so quiet, but I'm sure he would find someone.

Taichi, the boy I had once loved, was now officially with Yamato. Once I got over an innitial sting of slight jealousy, I saw that they were rather cute together. And me, well, things were still to happen. Daisuke had said he would wait for me to heal, and heal I did. Now I just had to ask him out. We stood there, listening to the sound of the waves, and basked in our happiness.

"I wish Jyou could have been here." Mimi said, a little sadly.

None of us replied, because we all knew that each of us wished the same thing. I sighed deeply. All was well for us now. In groups of two, we began to disperse. Miyako and Ken went one way, followed by Iori. He had grown quite close to them. Mimi and Koushiro walked back towards the their car, hands clasped firmly.

The bearers of Love and Light smiled at each other and left shortly after. There was a slight saddness at the departure of our friends as Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke and I stood there. But we knew we'd all be together again soon. Right now, I wanted to be alone with Daisuke.

Finally, Taichi and Yama bade us farewell and left, and smiled as I listened to their laughter as they went.

And now... Daisuke and I were alone.

I turned to him. "So Dai-chan," I said.

"Yes, Keru-chan?" He asked me.

"Oh fuck it." I said. I pressed my lips firmly to his. He seemed a bit suprised at first, but responed passionately.

I took his hand, and lead him away from the beach, smiling happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took him back to my place, and we went straight to the bedroom. As I closed and locked the door, he was on me, kissing me fiercely. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and began to help me with mine. I began to move down his body, alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking. He moaned loudly, his hand roaming over every bit of my flesh that they could reach. I hastily undid his pants, and pulled them off along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. I lightly touched it, running a finger from its tip to its base. He groaned with desire, as I slipped out of the last of my clothing and began to rub our erections together. I grinded our bodies together, Moaning his name into his ear.

I pulled away from him and slowly bent my head down to his groin. I stopped just as my mouth neared the tip. looked up at him and grinned.

"You really want me to?" I asked in a falsely innocent voice.

He glared at me. I smirked inwardly when his glare was replaced with a look of extacy as my mouth dipped onto his long, hard member. I stroked it with my tongue as I bobbed my head up and down, causing him to cry out in bliss. I pulled away for a second and put some lube on my fingers, then resumed m work, while inserting my fingers into him. He writhed his body, bucking his hips as though he was fucking my mouth. This just turned me on even more. I sucked harder, bringing him closer to his climax.

"Take - keru, I'm gonna, AAH!" He blasted his seed into my mouth and I swallowed it with a grin. I sat up and positioned myself to enter him.

"You ready?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, and sat up quickly to steal a kiss.

I pushed myself into him, and he clenched his jaw, but wriggled his body around, making me whimper in pleasure. I thrust myself completely into him and heard him cry my name in pleasure, his expression one of exquisite euphoria. I pumped into him hard, knowing that this was not just lust, but love. I moaned loudly as I neared my orgasm, grassping his hard-agin member and beating it furiously. As he came for a second time that night, his tight muscle contracted aroung my cock, sending me over the edge and I filled him with cum.

He looked up at me happily, content, unaware that I wasn't finished with him yet.

I slid out of him and crouched over his body, kissing him warmly. I placed more lube on my hand and massaged it onto his cock. He moaned a little. He knew what was coming.

Then, without missing a beat, I slid onto him, enjoying the feel of him inside of me. He immidiately began to thrust upwards, causing waves of sheer pleasure to shoot through me. He held onto my hips and ground his length into me again and again, gasps escaping from his lips, his beautiful face lit up in a joy that wasn't sexual, but passionate.

I was finally his. He moved in and out of me, grunting and sweating, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He grapped my member and pumped it to the same rhythm that his body moved to, and I came all over his chest and abs as he filled me up.

With a deep, but content sigh, I lowered myself to him and kissed him.

"That was - " I began.

"Amazing." He finished for me.

We lay ther together for hours, just gazing at each other, drinking in the perfection of the night.

When we slept, we were cradled in each others arms, nuzzled into each others hair, our bodies pressed together.

Everything was completely perfect. I knew that we would have our fair share of hard times, but I was prepared to face them. This time, I would fight for happiness.

We all have to learn through trial and error, until we finally find ourselves, and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N And now it's over. **But I am going to do the sequel! **It will be called **Believe.**

Keep a look out for it, it will be started in the next two or three days.

Now, for some thanks:

A special thanks to Giselle, Midnight808, KoumiLoccness and Sangloupmon. You guys rock!

The sequel will take place when Takeru is 21 yers old. (So Taichi, Yamato and the old gang will be 24)

So, if you would honour me, please review the end of Trial and Error. :)

Cookies!


End file.
